elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talsgar the Wanderer
}} Talsgar the Wanderer is a Nord bard who can be found wandering the roads all over Skyrim. Locations Talsgar appears as a random encounter at spawn points. Sometimes he will simply be standing still on the side of the road, while other times he will be actively traveling on the many roads of Skyrim. Occasionally, he can be found temporarily performing at various inns and taverns around Skyrim. Example areas where he can be found include: *On the Path to High Hrothgar. *Along the North Shore near Northwatch Keep. *On the road to Winterhold, east of the Shrine of Azura. *Performing in the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. *In the center of The Rift. *Near Purewater Run, mining at the iron ore vein. *Near Secunda's Kiss, mining a silver ore vein. *Near Anise's Cabin, to the north. *Atop a mountain South-East of Skyborn Altar. *On the road along the bottom of Lake Ilinalta, can be encountered if turning left after escaping from Helgen. *West of Solitude, just south of Wolfskull Cave. *In Whiterun, at The Bannered Mare. *On the short path to Lost Knife Cave, next to the small lake. *West of Glenmoril Coven. (Companions quest location) *By the Statue to Meridia. *To the west of Dushnikh Yal. *Performs at The Bee and Barb in Riften. *On the road near Silverdrift Lair. *Performing in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. *In Solitude, performing in The Winking Skeever. *In Falkreath, performing at Dead Man's Drink. *Near the entrance of Forsaken Cave. *South of Rannveig's Fast. Songs Talsgar will perform one of the following songs for 25 : *The Age of Aggression *The Dragonborn Comes Upon completion of the main quest, a third song becomes available called "Tale of the Tongues," which tells of the story of the Dragonborn and the demise of Alduin. Combat Talsgar is a competent fighter and typically fights with Destruction or Restoration magic and a leveled sword, and can defend himself reasonably-well against most common roadside threats, such as wolves and low-to-mid level bandits. He appears to be coded similar to a follower, as he will always go into 'last stand' when critically injured by an enemy NPC, even if hit by a fatal attack, at which point enemies will ignore him until he recovers his health. Like a follower, he normally can only be killed if hit by the Dragonborn, or taking a powerful splash damage attack while in 'last stand.' If attacked, he will flee and may use an invisibility potion. If killed, he will respawn. Inventory Typically carries random selection of books, potions and ingredients. His loot will reset periodically, even if he has been cleaned out previously. Quotes *''"Ah, smell that fresh air? Truly, this is a good place to play a song."'' *''"The life of adventure and song is the life for us, eh friend?"'' *''"Hello there, friend. How lucky for you to chance upon a bard on the road."'' *"For a generous fellow traveler? But of course. What would you like to hear?" *"Only true Imperials request that one." *"Ysmir's blessing on you." When asked what he is doing out here: *''"Why to perform for my common man, of course! Why should only the courts and inns of wealthy towns be given the gift of music."'' *''"Some may find their inspiration tucked away in tomes, or by carousing in the cities, but I find it here in the vast expanses of Skyrim."'' *''"Observing and capturing the epic struggle for Skyrim! When brothers clash with bitter blades, surely there is a song to be found."'' *''"The best tales are those of adventure. Who could truly write such a tale without first experiencing such?"'' *''"I'm looking for a place called Bard's Leap. They say the echo of a song sung from there can be heard all the way in Solitude."'' Trivia *If stolen from, he will send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn. *If he passes any ore veins along his travels, he will occasionally stop to mine them. Bugs * He may become hostile towards the Dragonborn if a healing spell or calm spell is used on him. * There may be multiple other triggers that cause Talsgar to become hostile. Either way, killing him will not earn a bounty. * He may not actually play a song once the Dragonborn makes a request; he simply takes the money and walks away. Appearances * de:Talsgar der Reisende es:Talsgar el Errante ru:Тальсгар Странник Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters